Shadow Girl
by springfieldcutie045
Summary: Amber is an awesome singer. She knew that but didn't really notice it much. One day she comes across flyer. And so she meets School of Rock. (Sorry If the summary isn't very good.) PG-13 For Some Launguage
1. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SOR or any of the characters that appear in my fic. I own Amber and any of her pals though.

**A/N:** I have another SOR fic check it out, "I'm Responsible." Amber and the band are in 8th grade.

Amber sat outside and tapped her foot at a very rapid pace. Suddenly she heard a loud screech from inside the room in front of her. _She hit that note way too high,_ Amber thought to herself. A girl came out of the room shaking her head. It was Ambers turn now.

Flashback 

Amber walked down High Street in Burlington, NJ. She always enjoyed being on this street. There was so much history! Each building told a different story. Then something caught her eye. There was a neon yellow poster on the pole in front of her. _Wanted!_ The poster read, _A vocalist with an awesome voice. The School of Rock needs you! Tryouts are at the Burlington County College Camden Campus at September 14th. They'll be held from 10 am to 1pm._

End Flashback 

Amber stood up and walked in to the room. In front of her sat the band and other vocalists. "You're Amber Johansson am I right?" a girl with dark hair and bright red lips asked.

"Yeah," Amber responded.

"I'm Summer Hathaway," The girl said as she shook Amber's hand.

"Hi."

"What will you be singing?" Summer questioned.

"If it's cool, Ashlee Simpson, Shadow."

"Cool, start whenever you feel like it."

Amber began to sing, "I was 6 years old when my parents went away..."

A Few Moments Later 

When Amber finished the band just sat there wide-eyed.

"Was I okay?" Amber questioned.

"You were so awesome!" an attractive blonde boy answered her. "Summer she's perfect!" the blonde boy continued.

"Freddy's right!" another girl with dark hair supported, "Wow, those are 2 word I'd never thought I'd say!" she giggled.

"Shut up, Katie!" Freddy retorted.

"Stop it you two!" Summer said. She looked at Amber, "I must agree. I think we've found our vocalist!"

Amber put her hands over her mouth. "Ohmigod! No way! Thank you so much!"

"No problem it was all on you!" Katie laughed.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go tell my friends! I'm gonna be in SOR!"

"Hold on a second!" Summer said, "Here are all our e-mail addresses and AIM screen names."

"Oh, thanks! I'll talk to you later!" Amber said as she left!

**A/N:** I really hoped you liked my first chap! I already have the 2nd chapter done! I'll update almost every day!


	2. Screen Names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SOR...you peoples know the drill.

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I'm super sorry!

Chapter 2 

The second she got home she updated her web journal. The very next moment she called her best friend, Sam.

"Hello?" Sam said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Sam, it's me! You'll never guess what happened to me today!"

"What?"

"Do you know how I was going to head over to that audition today?"

"Yeah."

Amber paused for a dramatic effect.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I'M GOING TO BE IN SCHOOL OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!!"

"No way Amber, you're such a liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You really need to tell me the truth right now!" Sam declared.

"I am going to be the lead vocalist in School of Rock."

Silence from Sam.

"If you can hear me can you like say...something!"

"EEEEK! No way! You can perform with your crush!" (**A/N:** Sam's talking about Freddy.)

"I know he said I was awesome!"

"Yay!" Sam shouted.

"I'm 14 and I'm in a well known band! How awesome is that!?"

"I know!"

"I have to go. I have practice in like an hour and I need to figure out what to wear!"

"Good luck, with the whole outfit deal...and with the band too!"

"See ya later Sam!"

"Bye!"

CLICK

Amber hung up the phone and looked in her closet. _What the heck am I going to wear!_ Amber thought to herself. After half an hour she settled with her scarlet sweater with her favorite pair of jeans. She chose her favorite pair of Sketchers. They had 2 red stripes with a 1-inch platform with dark red laces.

She still had half an hour left. She decided to go on line and add her new pals to her buddy list. She typed in the usernames.

SpAzZyDrUmMeRbOi386- Freddy

tinkerbell253- Summer

bAdGuRlBaSsIsT017-Katie

sassysingergirl9207-Alicia

tHeNeXtHeNdRiX4267- Zack

arethawannabe189- Tomika

mRcOoL9872- Lawrence

blondebabe75778- Marta

To Ambers surprise they were all on except for the back up singers and Lawrence! She decided to call him. (**A/N:** Amber's screen name is xostargirlxo!)

She decide to create a chat room and call it SOR. She IMed them all the same message: Hi ya peoples! I just created a chat room and its called SOR I'll see ya there! By the by it's Amber!

bAdGuRlBaSsIsT017- hi amber!

xostargirlxo- hi katie :)

SpAzZyDrUmMeRbOi386- sup dudes?

tinkerbell253- hola!

tHeNeXtHeNdRiX4267- sup?

xostargirlxo- i cant wait till practice!

tinkerbell253- my mom will be over at like 4:30 :D

SpAzZyDrUmMeRbOi386- she'll pick me up too right!? :(

bAdGuRlBaSsIsT017- me too!!!!!

tinkerbell253- yea!!!! :()

SpAzZyDrUmMeRbOi386- whats up with your stupid smiley!

tinkerbell253- its not stupid its angry!

xostargirlxo- yea i kno freddy! get it straight!

SpAzZyDrUmMeRbOi386- shut up!

bAdGuRlBaSsIsT017- u say that way to much! :P

xostargirlxo- lol :D :D :D :D :D

tHeNeXtHeNdRiX4267- yo stop raggin on my homeboy!

SpAzZyDrUmMeRbOi386- ha you just called me ur homeboy!!!!!! ha thats so unlike u zachary!

tinkerbell253- k guys ill see ya in like 15 minutes my mom and I are comin cya

SpAzZyDrUmMeRbOi386- yea I gotta go too! Ill see yall on the flip flop l8r!

All log off

**A/N- **I'll post chapter 3 later on tonite! In the words of Freddy...l8r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SOR...blah blah blah!

Chapter 3 

"Mom, I'll be back in about 2 hours!" Amber informed her mother after she heard a beep from outside. "My friend Summer is here she's going to take me to band practice. I'll be back later!" Summer's mother beeped again. Amber rushed out of her house and hopped into the mini-van. Katie, Summer, and Tomika were already in the car.

"Hi, Mrs. Hathaway! Thank you so much for picking me up," Amber said in a very polite manner.

"Oh no problem! It's nice to meet you Amber! All right kids the last stop is Freddy's house!"

On the way there the kids talked excitedly about how their first practice with Amber would go. The van stopped in front of a large house.

"Whatever mom!" Freddy shouted as he treaded out of the house. He jumped into the van and sat next to Amber.

"You know, we never made you a nickname," Freddy stated.

"A nickname?" Amber asked.

"Yeah like I'm Posh Spice," Katie piped in.

"I'm Spazzy McGee!"

Amber giggled.

"Hmm..." Summer said thoughtfully.

"What do you think of Shadow?" Tomika asked.

"Shadow?" Freddy questioned.

"Well she sung Ashlee Simpson's _Shadow_!"

"Yeah..." Amber agreed. "That makes a ton of sense!"

"Alright! Forever shall you be known as Shadow!" Freddy said as he christened her with his drum sticks as if she were becoming a knight.

"You guys are so weird!" Amber giggled.

At prctice Amber looked around. The walls of Zack's garage were covered in rock posters. They had the equipment was all set up. "Wow," Amber whispered in awe. She had never been anywhere like this. She was used to walls with pretty pastel colors never anything so...punk!

"What never seen a garage before?" Freddy asked in a mocking tone.

"Or are you just overwhelmed by my sexiness?" he accused as he jumped in front of her to block her view.

"Oh yeah right! Yes, Freddy you're so hott! Marry me please!" Amber retorted in a very sarcastic tone. He laughed as he walked away and sat behind his drum set.

Amber headed over to the mic. "Awesomeness!" she said.

"Awesomeness?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah my pal Sam made it up. She thought it added a little twist to a rather common word."

Katie giggled. "We're going to start now," Katie informed her.

"What are we gonna practice?" Amber questioned.

"How about something from The Who?"

"Dude I love the one they use for the theme song of CSI!" Freddy exclaimed.

"I think I know all the word to that one so if I like screw this up bad forgive me," Amber chuckled.

"Okay," Zack laughed.

She began to sing...

"I'll say it again you're like totally awesome!" Freddy complimented.

"Yeah!" Alicia agreed.

Amber giggled.


	4. 12:20 Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SOR but I do own Amber and her class pals.

**A/N:** Sorry my dad turned off the internet (Yes...that can be done and he won't hesitate to do it!) so I couldn't update.

In the first few chapters I never mentioned what Amber looked like. Oops! Well Amber has shoulder length dark blonde hair with gray eyes. Amber is 5'4.

Yesterday I reacieved my first flame. You brought some things to my attention that I'll revise. I can not remove Amber from the plot though because the story is about her. I also realize that my plot is rather common but some people seem to enjoy it. So I'm sorry I can't please everyone!

**Chapter 4**

The Day After Band Practice

Amber walked to her bus stop, which was about a block away. She had her favorite hoodie on over her uniform. She had her walkman playing. Christina Aguilara's Fighter plying at the moment. She was in a well-known _rock_ band but she did like pop. Eventually she reached her stop and just sat down on the sidewalk. She decided to read. She sat there and began to sing along. She noticed a shadow fall over her. She looked up from her book too see her favorite blonde boy.... Freddy.

"Dude?! Don't you have school today?" Amber questioned.

"Naw, we have off. There's some sort of teachers meeting today."

"Oh. I have a half day."

"What time do you get out?"

"12:20," Amber answered.

"Where is your school any way?"

"Oh, it's down on High street in Burlington. It's a big old stone building."

"Oh," Freddy said as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, dude, do you have any plans after school today?"

"No not really," Freddy answered.

"Oh, do you wanna come over my house and we can like watch _Dickey Roberts_? WE could like make some frozen pizza or hot dogs or something."

"Sure, hey what about if I escort you home from your school?"

"That'd be nice. I was going to be walking anyway"

"Yeah, you'd need a big strong man to protect you from the world!" Freddy said in a very macho tone.

"You are the weirdest guy I have ever met! Plus I'd need some one to protect me from " Amber _you _not the world!" she laughed.

"Hey! It looks like you have to go," Freddy said as he stood up. He held out his hand to Amber.

"Yeah, I'll see you at 12:20!" Amber said as he helped her up. "Meet me in front of the school with your skateboard. I'll roller blade, I have them in my book bag."

"I'll see you later!" Freddy said as she boarded the bus.

"Yah, I'll see you!" Amber said as she boarded the bus.

She found Sam and sat don next to her. Sam had gotten a window seat so she had seen the whole thing. She sat there staring at Amber with the biggest smile ever.

"What are you so happy about?" Amber asked.

"Well, let me respond to your question with a question of my own. What were you and Freddy talking about?"

"Nothing much he's just going to walk me home from school today!" Amber answered with a shriek.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah I know!"

"Maybe he'll ask you out!"

"Maybe but probably not."

The two spent the rest of the bus ride listening to their walkmans. Sam was blasting her Blink-182 CD while Amber was listening to her Mom's Areosmith CD. She figures if she was going to be in the School of Rock she should actually listen to some _rock_.

When she got to school Amber doodled Freddy's name over and over in her private drawing book. Amber was a wonderful artist. She drew a headshot of Freddy that took up most of her day. She zoned out on all of her classes to draw the picture. She almost didn't hear when she was told to dismiss the school. It was her job.

"ALL BUSSES, CARPOOL, WALKERS!!!!!!" Amber shouted into the hallway. She led the kids out of the school. She made her way to the front of the school. Halfway there she felt someone tug on her book bag. Her pal Steph L. always did that and Steph knew that it really bugged her so she whenever Steph had a chance gave a little tug.

"STEPHANIE!!!!" Amber shouted as she whipped around. When she did turn around she didn't see Steph...

"Hi Freddy!"

"Sup?"

"Nothing, hey I want you to meet a pal of mine. Hey Sam come over here for a second!" Amber called.

"Hey Amber. What's up?"

"Oh I just wanted you to meet Freddy," Amber said coolly.

Sam shot Amber a little glace that said, _This is Freddy?_

The 2 girls had their own little language full of glances. That way they could talk during class.

Amber returned the glance saying, _Yes, isn't he a ton cuter in person?!_ Sam nodded in response.

This all happened within 5 seconds so Freddy didn't feel awkward.

"Hi," Sam said as she shook Freddy's hand.

"Hey."

_He's such a punk!_ Sam "glanced."

_I know! Look at the hair the clothes the whole attitude! This is a pretty awesome package!_ Amber glanced back.

The girls broke out in laughter.

"I meant deal! Sorry!" Amber said through her laughs.

"I'll call you later!" And with that Sam left.

"So...shall we?" Freddy said as he dropped his skateboard.

"Yeah. Let me just slip on my blades," Amber responded. She put on her roller blades and sped off leaving Freddy behind.

"You'll never catch me!" Amber laughed.

Within minutes Freddy was next to her swiftly gliding on the sidewalk.

"You suck!" Amber said in an angry-6-year-old tone.

"Yeah well you suck more!" Freddy said in the same tone.

The two teenagers laughed all the way to Amber's house.

"Are you sure you're mom is going to be okay with me being here?" Freddy asked worriedly.

"She's not even home and you'll be gone by the time she comes home!"

"Dude, you're sure?"

"Freddy if you are such a punk you need to start acting the part!" she giggled.

"I'll call the Zack and Summer and you make up some grub!" Freddy shouted.

"Okay but you really need to take off your shoes," Amber warned.

"Right, Amber your house is awesome," Freddy complimented as he kicked his shoes off.

"No, it's just like yours."

**A/N: **Sorry guys but this chapter is getting way to long so I'll make a chapter 4 and a half! Hugz to all those who reviewed!


	5. 12:20 Part 2

Chapter 4½

Amber walked into the kitchen as Freddy followed.

"You know Zack's phone number right?" Amber asked.

"Uh, yeah," Freddy responded in a very sarcastic tone. "He's my best friend!"

"Yeah and I have Summer's number. You call Zack while I find something to make for lunch!" Amber shouted from the garage. (Her 2nd freezer is out there.) "Hot dogs or frozen pizza?" Amber inquired.

"How could you even ask that?"

"Whaddya want for lunch, Jones?"

"Pizza," Freddy sighed as he dialed in Zack's number.

Amber grabbed the pizza and headed into the house. She preset the oven to 400 degrees and opened the box.

"Zack's heading over and he's bringing Summer," Freddy said after he hung up the phone.

"That's cool...one less phone call on the bill," Amber chuckled.

She slipped the pizza in the oven and followed Freddy up stairs and into the guest bedroom, the room where the PS2 and computer were held. There wasn't a bed in there. Amber's family just called it that.

"Here I'll put in the DVD so like we can just start the movie when they get here," Freddy offered.

"Thanks."

The doorbell rang. Amber rushed down the stairs. She opened the door to see Zack and Summer hand in hand.

"Hi guys," Amber greeted.

"Hi Amber," they greeted in unison.

"Freddy's already upstairs. I have to go check on the pizza but you're welcome to head upstairs if you want," Amber informed.

"Yeah, I think I'll head upstairs."

"I'll meet you up there," Summer told Zack, "I'm going to help Amber with the pizza."

Summer and Amber walked into the kitchen.

"You know he likes you," Summer said as she propped herself up onto the counter.

"Huh?"

"Freddy. Zack told me that Freddy told him that he liked you."

Amber just sat there. Her moth in a perfect 'O.' Summer sniggered.

"I'm...I'm just going to get the pizza out of ov...oven," Amber stuttered.

"Do you like him back?"

"OW!!!!!!!!!! I FUCKING BURNT MYSELF!!!!!!! OW!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRAP!!!!!!" Amber shouted.

She heard footsteps bounding down the stairs.

"Amber are you okay!?" Freddy asked concernedly.

Summer just sat there and with in seconds she was laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah I'm fine," Amber said as she ran her hand under some cold water, "You guys just go upstairs and start the movie, I'll be up in a couple of minutes. We have to eat down here and the pizza is still really hot so we'll have to wait a few minutes."

"Okay," Freddy and Zack said at the same time. Summer was still laughing.

"And you," Amber said as she pointed to Summer, "You need to shut your mouth," she warned. Summer laughed even harder.

"Sum, if you laugh any harder you'll die of suffocation," Zack advised.

They 3 headed upstairs and Amber just stood there mumbling to herself.

"I like him," she muttered. "I really, really like him."

Ten Minutes Later

"HEY GUYS THE PIZZA IS READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amber shouted.

From upstairs she could hear the loud footsteps of Zack, Freddy, and Summer.

When they got downstairs Amber told them she'd be right back. She ran upstairs and grabbed her lap top and brought it downstairs.

"Um...I'm going to go on the internet while we eat if that's cool with you guys."

She was pretty sure she had heard yeah, sure, and whatever come out of the 3 teens mouths, which were full of pizza. She decided to update her internet journal. She began to type.

_I have Summer, Zack and Freddy over my house right now. We're having lunch and watching a movie. It's cool except for the act that my hand hurts like hell. Summer distracted me while I was taking the pizza out of the oven. She told me Freddy liked me. I was in shock. I decided to take the pizza out and while doing this she asked me if I liked him. I must have either touched something but I lost track of what I was doing and burnt myself. I have to tend to my guests now for Freddy just finished up the last of the pizza. The band always said he could eat. LOL!_

_aMbEr_

_P.S.-I like Freddy back. Blushes_

Amber logged out and stood up. She walked over to where the teenagers sat and picked up the pizza tray.

"You guys can really eat," Amber laughed.

"Yeah," Freddy responded with his mouth still full of pizza.

Amber shook her head and began to wash the tray. She didn't know why she was taking care of everyone. That was just how she was. She didn't turn around but she heard footsteps going up the stairs. She assumed that her pals had headed up to watch the movie. Little did she know one of them stayed down to talk to her. She began to scrub away at the cheese that had burnt itself on to the tray.

As she was scrubbing a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt it. Amber whipped around to see herself staring into the most mesmerizing deep brown eyes she had ever seen. She shook herself out of the trance and focused on the boy still holding her.

"Amber, I have to ask you something," Freddy informed her.

"Yes," she answered as she got caught in his eyes again.

"Will you go out with me sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," Amber said with a large grin on her face.

"Hey, I want to know if Dickey get the part!" Freddy said as he pulled Amber up the stairs.

"Dude! I know he gets the part!" Amber shouted.

"WELL THANKS!!!! You just ruined the ending for me!!!"

"Trust me I didn't!" Amber laughed.


	6. The Date

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated lately!!!!! I have just had a lot of other things on my mind.

Chapter 6 

Amber's mom dropped her off at the movie theater. She was meeting Freddy here for their date.

"Call me when the movie lets out," her mother told her.

"I will. I have my cell phone right here," Amber reassured as she patted her purse. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans with ripped knees, her favorite tee shirt that read 'You Likey?' (**A/N: **For those who don't know, that's Patton's catch phrase from the Quints. Check it out on Wednesday, FOX, 8:30!), a pair of small earrings, a suede winter coat, and a pair of pink and white Vans.

"Have a good time!" her mother said as she sped off.

Amber looked around for that particular blonde boy. She couldn't see him anywhere. She turned around. There was Freddy stepping out of a black BMW.

"Hey," she greeted as she walked over.

"Hi."

"We never did decide on what we were going to go see. What looks good to you?" she asked him.

"I dunno." He said looking up at the 'Now Showing...' sign. "How about _Ocean's 12_?" (**A/N:** I know that's not out yet but I figured that seemed cool.)

"Oh! I wanted to see that," Amber agreed.

They walked into the theater. Amber said she would buy the popcorn and stuff because he was going to buy the tickets. They bought everything and walked into the, surprisingly, almost empty theater. There was a couple in the front row and a pair of girls sitting towards the back. Freddy and Amber decided the middle would be perfect. They were about 5 minutes early so they chose to talk quietly for a little while.

"Did you see _Ocean's 11_?" Amber inquired.

"Yeah, it was so awesome!"

"I thought it was really funny. Who was you're favorite actor from that?"

"Matt Damon was the best! He was really cool in _Dogma_!" Freddy admired.

"_Dogma_ was hilarious! Well I thought Don Cheadle did an excellent job!"

The two quieted down, the movie was starting.

About half way through Freddy spotted the couple in front of them making out. He stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out a Skittle. He was about to chuck it at them when Amber spotted him.

"What are you doing!?" Amber whispered.

"I'm going to throw a piece of candy at those people," Freddy said in a well-duh! tone.

"And not include me?" Amber laughed as she grabbed and ice cube out of her finished soda.

Freddy laughed. He didn't expect that from Amber.

"I'll aim for the guy and you hit the girl," Amber strategized.

"Alright."

"One, two, three!"

The Skittle and ice cube went flying through the air. It hit the kissing pair dead on. Freddy and Amber quickly turned their heads back to the movie screen.

"Yes!" they whispered in unison.

Amber held in her breath. If she didn't she'd crack up. She never expected to have this much fun with Freddy. She knew they were friends but she thought the date would be holding hands and blushing. Instead of turning crimson from blushing she was red from holding in laughter. She loved this.

About half an hour later the credits began to roll. Freddy and Amber headed out of the theater in amusement.

"That movie was awesome!" Freddy exclaimed running his hand through his spiked blonde hair.

"How would you know?" Amber chuckled, "We were to busy throwing stuff at people!"

Freddy laughed.

"I have to call my mom to get me real fast."

"Okay. I do too," Freddy said as he pulled his cell from his pocket.

After the two got off the phone they walked out into the frigid November air.

"I had a great time," Amber said.

"Me too. What do you want to do until our parents get here?"

"I guess we could to the arcade back in theater. I want to see how bad you are racing hot rods!" Amber smirked.

"You did **not** just go there."

"Oh, I think I did."

The two paced back to the arcade, started the engines, and began to drive. They spent about 5 minutes playing until Amber beat Freddy.

"You might be better than Zack, Lawrence, Gordon, Leonard, Marco, and Dewey, Frederick, but you will never be better than me!" Amber gloated.

"I let you win. Don't doubt that," Freddy defended.

"Yeah, right. If you 'let me win' then you won't mind beating me at Dead or Alive II at my house next Friday," Amber challenged.

"You're on!"

"Alright."

Amber's mom pulled up about a minute before Freddy's.

"See you Friday. Bring your game Jones!" Amber said as she hopped into the car.

"I will!"

The whole ride home, Amber's heart was flittering. Her first date, with anyone, was wonderful. When she got home she changed into her pjs. Throughout her slumber the date played over and over in her dreams.

**A/N: **I hope you all liked Chapter 6. I'm having a bit of writer's block. I'm going to let you guys help me with the next chapter. Should someone get jealous of Freddy and Amber or an unexpected couple hook up? Maybe both? I need your help!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Jealousy

**A/N: **All right, my reliable readers! The votes are in! To see the results keep reading! ((That sounded so corny! :P)) There is a bit of language in here. Sorry.

**Marta's POV**

God damn her! He was mine until that bitch came along. I fucking hate her guts. Freddy was getting closer to me until that rat came. He was getting closer to me. She's not even that cute! I almost got a kiss from Freddy! Almost! Now I'll never have a chance because he has met the _wonderful_ Amber. Everyone likes her but I can see right through her. I'll make Freddy like me again. _Mark my words_.

**End Marta's POV**

Amber's family was at Six Flags for the day. Her mom said she could have band practice at her house today. Amber was so excited. No one was here yet. They were going to practice in the basement. She had a drum set and a couple amps and a mic down there, so it was perfect. She heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey," she said as Summer, Freddy, Zack, and Katie all walked into her home.

"Hi," they responded ((not in unison)).

"The stuff's down stairs. I'll be down in a couple minutes."

"Okay," Summer said as she led the group downstairs.

Amber sat on the couch for a little while and waited for Alicia, Lawrence, Tomika, and Marta to come. She turned on MTV Hits. Good Charlotte's I just Wanna Live was on. She loved this song. She flopped back down on the couch and bobbed her head to the song.

10 Minutes Later

Everyone was in the basement. They were tuning up and prepping.

"What do you guys want to do fist? Like what song?" Zack questioned.

Katie answered. "Alice Cooper, School's Out."

Everyone finished setting up they began.

10 Songs Later

"I'm hungry," Freddy announced.

"You're _always_ hungry," Alicia laughed.

"I can't help that!"

"I'll go see if there's anything good in the fridge," Amber said walking upstairs.

_Who the hell does she think she is? She's acting like his mom or wife or something!_ Marta seethed. "I'm going up stairs," she announced, trying to hide her anger.

Marta stormed up the stairs.

"Hi," Amber said as she had heard someone come up the stairs.

"I want to talk to you!" Marta stated.

"Okay, shoot," Amber said still looking through the fridge.

"I want you to stay away from Freddy."

Amber jerked her head up rapidly. "Huh?"

"I said," she almost exploded, Why the fuck didn't she get this!? "I want you to stay away from Freddy, slut!"

"Not to be rude but, what happens if I don't?"

"I'll kick your ass, then I'll make your life a living hell!"

"Like hell you will!" Freddy stormed out of the hallway. He had been listening since Amber's huh.

"Freddy! Calm down!" Marta shouted.

"Why would you say that to her!? We were never even dating!"

"I-I though you liked me!" Marta was shocked. He almost kissed her.

"Yes, as a friend. You are nice. At least you were up until now!" Freddy explained.

"I really liked you Freddy!" Marta explained, "Now I know that I can never be with you because of that whore!"

"I am not a whore!" Amber piped in.

"She isn't a whore! She is a wonderful person! She's nice funny, sweet, kind, amazing, and beautiful!"

"And I'm not all those things?" Marta questioned.

"You are, it's just you are those things in different ways. I just don't feel the same way about you!"

Marta walked off. She couldn't deal with this. At least not right now. She'd still feel the same way about Freddy. But he would never feel the same way about her! Marta could feel the tears welling up. She found Ambers bathroom and sat down and cried.

Back in the Kitchen

"I feel bad about Marta."

"She was jumping to about 400 conclusions," Freddy smiled. "She had no right to talk to you like that. The stuff she said was really bogus!"

"I guess. So what do you want to eat?"

"Do you have any lunch meat?"

"Yeah, turkey, cheese, bologna, and ham."

"I'll make myself a sandwich." Freddy said walking over to the bread drawer.

"I'm going to go talk to Marta."

"Okay."

Amber walked to the bathroom. She heard a light sobbing. _Crap, we made her cry._ Amber knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Marta, we need to talk."

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Because we are really alike, if you had ever noticed. That and we have to get back to practice. Please let me in!"

Mara unlocked the door and slowly opened it. "You're too nice for your own good!" she laughed wiping off her face.

Amber laughed.

"You said that we were alike, how?"

"Well we are both blondes. We both like X-tina. You and I are sweet and really good singers!"

Marta laughed. _Why does she have to be so damn nice?_

"Let's get back to practice. People are probably wondering where we are."

**A/N: **I trust you guys figured out that the polls results were that someone be jealous. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Amber is really mary-sueish and I realize that. It's not as bad as one fic I read though. Sorry!


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT sp?

I'm sorry guys I don't know where this fic is going! You all are going to hate me for this but I have to cancel it. I truly HATE to have to cancel it but I just have no clue what else to do. I thank all of my reviewers and I love you all! I have a large amount of song fics coming out soon so be prepared!

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
